Don't stop
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Le demi-frère de Rachel s'inscrit à McKinley, et entre à la chorale. Il va tout faire pour mettre sa soeur et Santana en couple, quitte à utiliser la jalousie de Rachel. En échange Santana va l'aider à avouer ces sentiments à Quinn qui éprouve les mêmes sentiments. Mais il y a un problème, où était passé son frère pendant ces cinq ans ? Et pourquoi Sam et lui se détestent ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't Stop_**

* * *

_Trois jours que Rachel Berry n'avait pas montrée le bout de son énorme nez au Glee Club ou même juste au lycée. Trois jours qu'elle était absente, elle qui venait en cours même avec 49 de fièvre. Voilà pourquoi toutes les filles des Nd's plus Kurt se retrouvaient devant la maison des Berry's à cet instant. Kurt s'avança et toqua plusieurs fois. _

_Aucune réponse. _

_Il recommença mais encore une fois, il n'eût aucune réponse. _

_"Santana: Laisse-moi faire lady hummel."_

_La latina s'avança à son tour, sortit un couteau de poche de son sac et trafiqua la serrure. Puis elle rangea le fameux couteau et poussa doucement la porte qui, sous les yeux ébahis de Kurt, s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Elle lui sourit et entra, Kurt et les autres sur ses talons. L'intérieur de la maison était très beau, c'était chaleureux et des millions de photo de Rachel à tout âges trônait sur tous les meubles et murs qu'il y avait de libre. _

_"Kurt: Rachel ?_

_Santana: Eh Oh le nain.._

_Tina: Peut-être qu'elle est partie en vacances avec ses pères._

_Mercedes: C'est de Rachel Berry dont on parle, n'oublie pas Tina._

_Quinn: Allons voir dans le salon."_

_Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, et Tina allèrent dans le salon, et trouvèrent Rachel passant la balai tout en dansant, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle se tourna vers eux, et sursauta. Un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres. _

_"...: RACHEL ? J'ARRIVE.."_

_La petite juive qui avait repris ses esprits n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'u__n jeune homme brun déboula dans le salon, nu comme un vers. Kurt se cacha les yeux, tandis que Santana dévorait du regard le nouveau venu. Quinn n'en crû pas ses yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme tandis que Mercedes et Tina explosèrent de rire. Rachel se tapa le front avec sa main droite, tout en observant Kurt et les filles. Puis elle se tourna vers le brun qui était figer sur place, toujours nu. _

_"Rachel (chuchotant): Charliiiie.."_

_Il sembla se défiger, et se tourna vers elle._

_"Rachel (chuchotant): Ton petit oiseau idiot."_

_Ledit Charlie écarquilla les yeux et mis ses mains devant son "petit oiseau". Il devint tout rouge._

_"Rachel: Tu peux enlever les mains de devant tes yeux Kurt."_

_Ce dernier s'exécuta.  
_

_"Kurt: Je suis choquée à vie._

_Charlie: Ce n'est pas comme ci tu ne l'avais jamais vu mon vieux."_

_Des sifflements se firent entendre à côté du jeune homosexuel. Kurt leur lança un regard noir et se tourna de nouveau vers Charlie._

_"Kurt: Ce n'est pas pareil, on n'avaient même pas 7 ans._

_Charlie: On est entre mecs vieux._

_Kurt: Non désolé de te décevoir, mais il y a cinq jeunes filles avec nous._

_Santana: Moi ça ne me dérange pas._

_Rachel: Santana!_

_Charlie: Bonjour mesdemoiselles.."_

_Il se tourna vers Quinn, la blonde le fixait depuis le début, et elle était aussi rouge que lui. _

_"Charlie: Salut Quinn."_

_Elle sembla se réveiller et tourna précipitamment la tête._

_"Quinn: S-salut Charlie. _

_Charlie: Je t'aurais bien fais un câlin mais je ne suis pas en état._

_Santana: Je peux en avoir un ?_

_Rachel: Santana! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?_

_Kurt: Trois jours que tu est absente, tu ne réponds pas à nos textos et nos appels alors on est venus. Et on aurait pu éviter cette scène très embarrassante si tu avais répondu à mes appels. _

_Charlie: Ohlala décoince-toi Kurt.._

_Kurt: Toi chuuuuut! _

_Rachel: Je reviens demain, et Charlie aussi._

_Santana: Tu t'es inscrit à McKinley ?! J'en ai de la chance alors.._

_Rachel: Santana! _

_Santana: Quoi ? Ne me fais pas de leçon alors que tu trompe l'autre baleineau._

_Rachel: Je ne trompe pas Finn. Charlie est mon demi-frère._

_Santana: Ton demi-frère ? .. Ce beau gosse est un Berry.. Oh mon dieu._

_Rachel: Maintenant que vous avez eu les réponses à vos questions, partez.. On se voit demain._

_Kurt: Il y a intérêt idiote. A demain. Charlie._

_Charlie: A plus mon cochon."_

_Kurt secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Mercedes et Tina dirent au revoir et sortirent de la maison rapidement. Kurt dû forcer Santana à sortir, cette dernière encore choquée par la révélation faite il y a quelques minutes.  
_

_"Santana: Je n'y crois pas.. Un Berry.."_

_Quinn les suivit sans oublier de se retourner une dernière fois vers Charlie, ce dernier lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la pièce d'à-côté. Dès que tous ces amies soient partit, Rachel secoua la tête et ralluma sa musique tandis que Charlie retournait sous la douche._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't Stop_**

* * *

_Comme prévu, le lendemain matin ce fut Rachel et Charlie qui descendirent de la voiture de la première, garée sur le parking du lycée. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur ensemble, Charlie regardait tout autour de lui, curieux. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire au monde lyceen étant partit a quinze ans. Rachel le remarqua et commença donc à lui expliquer mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'un liquide gelée s'abattait sur elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle venait de se faire humiliée devant son grand frère. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et chercha Charlie du regard. Elle le trouva devant elle, se bagarrant avec le footballeur qui venait de lance un slushie sur sa petite sœur. Rachel bougea lentement a cause du liquide qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et essaya d'approcher son frère. Une main se posa sur son épaule la stoppant dans sa course, elle tourna la tête et croisa les yeux émeraudes de Quinn. Derrière cette dernière se trouvait l'ensemble de la chorale. _

**_"__Quinn: Laisse je m'en charge."_**

_La blonde la pous__sa en arrière et passa devant elle. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient toujours, elle essaya tant bien que mal de les separer, le footballeur, ne voulant pas être déranger, la frappa au visage. Il la propulsa sur un casier et voulut retourner s'occuper de Charlie mais ce denier fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le tira vers l'arrière et lui mît un couteau sous la gorge. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre autour de lui mais Charlie s'en foutait royalement._

**_"Charlie: Pose encore une fois tes mains sales sur elle et je te les coupe."_**

_Le coach Beiste et le coach Sylvester arrivèrent et les séparèrent assez facilement pour deux femmes. _

**_"Sue: Quinn, Charlie, Rachel et Danny, dans mon bureau immédiatement."_**

_Charlie se défit de la prise du coach Beiste, et s'approcha de Quinn. Celle-ci était toujours contre le casier, et son nez saignait abondamment. Sylvester ramassa le couteau que Charlie avait laisser tomber au sol en se défaisant de la prise du coach de football et remarqua alors que ce n'était en fait qu'un jouet. Charlie aida Quinn à se relever et Rachel lui tendit un mouchoir. La blonde la remercia et ils commencèrent à marcher tous les trois vers le bureau du coach des cheerleaders. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Sue, le coach Beiste et Danny arrivèrent ensemble. Beiste referma la porte derrière eux, et se plaça derrière le bureau de Sue, aux côtés de celle-ci. _

**_"Beiste: Qu'est-ce-qui vous as pris ?_**

**_Charlie: Cet imbécile a lancé un slushie au visage de ma sœur, j'allais pas rester à rien faire pendant qu'il humiliait ma sœur devant tout le lycée. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne l'a aider avant que je m'en charge._**

**_Danny: Parce que ta soeur n'est qu'une looseuse et que je n'ai fais que de rétablir l'ordre._**

**_Charlie: Tu va voir c'est qui le looseur ici connard ?!" _**

_Charlie bouscula sa soeur s'apprêtant à retourner foutre une raclée à ce c****** de footballeur mais Quinn se mit en travers de son chemin._

**_"Charlie: Quinn dégage.._**

**_Quinn: La violence ne résout rien. _**

**_Sue: Quinn a raison, arrête de te prendre pour superman et retourne aux côtés de ta soeur Charlie." _**

_Charlie la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de retourner à sa place. Rachel le prit par la main. _

_**"Sue: Bien Danny, je vais aller demandez ton revois immédiat au directeur Figgins. Maintenant dégage ton cul de boutonné en chaleur de mon bureau." **  
_

_Danny écouta son instinct de survie et sortit du bureau sans plus d'embrouille._

_**"Sue: Quinn et Rachel, je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors vous pouvez retourner en cours.**  
_

_**Rachel: A-attendez et mon frère ?**_

_**Sue: Charlie ? Je m'en occupes.**_

_**Rachel: Je veux rester.**_

_**Quinn: M-moi aussi.**_

_**Sue: Très bien. Charlie qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?**_

_**Charlie: Je n'ai rien fais de mal votre honneur.**_

_**Sue: Oh j'aime ce surnom.. Tu me connais bien petiot. **_

_**Beiste: Et le couteau ?**_

_**Charlie: J-je.. C'était un j-jouet, rien de plus.. **_

_**Beiste: Malgré tout; cela aurait pu dégénérer. **_

_**Sue: Oh Beiste, laisse-les donc, ce ne sont que des adolescent en chaleurs qui veulent impressionner les filles. Vous trois, allez en cours, et que je ne vous revois plus impliquer dans ce genre d'histoires.**_

_**Charlie: Bien votre honneur.**_

_**Quinn: Merci Coach.**_

_**Rachel: Merci.**_

_**Sue: Oui, oui, maintenant dégagez de mon bureau et rapidement." **_

_Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau, et se rendirent à leurs casiers respectifs, ces derniers étaient dans le même couloir, et comme ce dernier était vide, ils purent parler sans problème d'auditions. _

**_"Rachel: Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris idiot ? Tu voulais être renvoyé dès le premier jour._**

**_Charlie: Je t'ai défendu.._**

**_Rachel: Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende._**

**_Charlie: Ah oui, et qu'est-ce-que j'aurais dû faire selon toi ? Les laisser te rabaisser encore et encore ? Papa H et Papa L m'ont parler de ce qui se passait au lycée. Trois ans que sa dure putain Rachel.. Tu est une étoile, ne te laisses pas faire.. Tu vaut mieux qu'eux, beaucoup mieux.. Un jour ils travailleront pour toi mais pour l'instant ne les laissent pas te marcher sur les pieds._**

**_Rachel: Tu aurais dû les laisser faire, un point c'est tout._**

**_Charlie: Raaaaah tu m'énerves.." _**

_Charlie referma la porte de son casier brutalement faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles, il s'approcha de Rachel et l'enlaça, cette dernière d'abord surprise lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Quinn les regarda faire d'un oeil attendri. Le plus grand embrassa le front de la petite juive et s'approcha de Quinn. Il approcha sa main du visage de cette dernière et posa délicatement ses doigts sur son nez, cette dernière sursauta, et Charlie enleva sa main rapidement._

**_"Charlie: Je t'ai fais mal ?_**

**_Quinn: N-non, tes mains sont froides, ça fait du bien._**

**_Charlie: Je suis désolé, tu sais si je ne m'étais pas battu et bah tu n'aurais pas eu à nous séparer et il ne t'aurait pas de mal.._**

**_Quinn: Ce n'est pas de ta faute Charlie, tu as protégé ta soeur c'est tout ce qui compte._**

**_Charlie: Si tu le dis, dis-moi tu ne pourrais pas me montrer un endroit où je pourrais changer de tee-shirt. Le mien est plein de sang." _**

_Quinn baissa les yeux vers le haut du jeune homme et observa, qu'effectivement, son haut était couvert de petites tâches de sang. Elle remonta vers le visage souriant du brun et remarqua sa lèvre fendu. Cela lui donnait un air de rebelle. Déjà que son jean troué et que ces vieilles converses ne lui donnait pas un air de gentil garçon alors plus le sang et la lèvre fendu.._

**_"Quinn: Le vestiaires des cheerleaders, je t'y emmène._**

**_Rachel: M-mais et la chorale ?_**

**_Charlie: Nous arrivons, je vais juste me changer et nous te rejoignions." _**

_La petite brune acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle de chant. Quinn conduit Charlie jusqu'au vestiaires. Ils entrèrent._

_**"Quinn: Je vais me tourner pendant que tu te changes.**  
_

_**Charlie: Okaii."**_

_La blonde se tourna et laissa Charlie se changer. Son regard se posa sur le miroir devant elle. Charlie était complètement visible. Elle changea immédiatement de direction avant de finalement reporter son regard sur le miroir. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les abdos plutôt bien dessiner de Charlie. Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle matait ouvertement son ami d'enfance et tourna la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard Charlie apparut devant elle, un haut tout propre sur le dos. _

**_"Charlie: Merci._**

**_Quinn: Je t'en pris." _**

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant, en s'approchant on pouvait entendre clairement Rachel crier. Les deux jeunes entrèrent et trouvèrent Rachel debout sur une chaise. Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. Rachel se tût._

**_"Santana: Oh je te reconnais toi.. Tu est le beau-gosse Berry qui j'ai vu à poil."_**

_Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux, finalement gêné._

**_"Santana: Je rêve de toi la nuit. Tu me fais des trucs fous comme quand tu me p..._**

**_Rachel (la coupe): SANTANA! Tu parles de mon frère là donc tes détails tu te les gardes.." _**

_La princesse juive descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha de son frère. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira au milieu de la pièce face à la chorale. William et Quinn allèrent s'asseoir parmi les autres._

**_"Rachel: Je vous présente Charlie, mon frère." _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Don't Stop The Music Chapitre Numero Deux_**

* * *

_Finn, à l'entente de ce que venait de dire sa petite amie, se leva de sa chaise incertain._

**_"_**_Finn: Rachel comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été mis au courant avant les autres. _

_Charlie: On peut savoir qui tu es bonhomme ?_

_Finn:__ Euh.. Bien sur. Finn Hudson, quaterback et leader de la chorale._

_Charlie: Ce que je voulais dire mon vieux, c'est plutôt quelle est la nature de ta relation avec ma petite soeur ?_

_Finn: Ah d'accord. Je me disais aussi, impossible de ne pas me connaitre._

_Charlie: Cela ne réponds pas du tout à ma question idiot._

_Finn: Mince.. et c'est quoi déjà ta question ?_

_Charlie: Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Rachel ?_

_Finn: Je suis son petit copain._

_Charlie: Et bah, à ce que je vous elle a fait fort ma petite Rachel, elle nous as ramener un crapaud sans cerveau. _

_Finn: Un crapaud ? Ou ?_

_william: Finn voyons, il n'y a aucun crapaud dans cette pièce alors retourne tasseoir sur ta chaise et Noah cesse de l'encourager dans ces bêtises. Quand a toi Charlie, tu n'as qu'à te présenter SEUL et nous montrer de quoi tu es capable._

_Charlie: Bien monsieur."_

_La petite juive alla s'asseoir auprès de son petit ami et laissa son frère seul face à ses futurs camarades. Charlie respira un bon coup et se lança. _

_"Charlie: Bien je m'appelle Charlie Berry, j'ai 19 ans et c'est tout. _

_William: Bien Charlie, montre nous ce dont tu est capable."**  
**_

_Le jeune brun enchaîna plusieurs pas de danse assez difficile bientôt il fut rejoints par Brittany et Mike. Les trois jeunes dansèrent pendant quelques minutes heureux de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. A la fin de leur performance, William se leva, s'approcha d'eux, et serra la main de Charlie lui souhaitant la bienvenue par la même occasion. L'heure de la chorale passa assez rapidement pour tout le monde, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain blond aux lèvres énormes. Il entra dans la salle dix minutes avant la sonnerie, tous les élèves présents dans la salle se levèrent pour l'accueillir sauf Charlie. Quand Charlie le reconnut, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise ce qui n'échappa pas a l'œil mexicain de Santana._

_"Santana: Hey Trouty Mouth, tu ne devineras jamais qui est parmi nous ? Le frère de Rachel. Et oui, elle nous en avait cacher des choses Rupaul." _

_Sam Evans se retourna immédiatement, et chercha Charlie. Quand les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent, l'hispanique comprit qu'une bombe venait d'être enclenchée. Les deux garçons ne se saluèrent même pas, ils retournèrent immediatement a leurs occupations initiales. Des que la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée, Sam partit en courant alors que Charlie lui prenait son temps a ranger ses affaires. Rachel, après avoir dit au revoir à son frère, s'en alla au cinéma avec Finn, tandis que Quinn allait à l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Charlie sortit le dernier de la salle, les couloirs du lycée était vidé et pourtant quelqu'un le suivait. Il doubla la cadence et se cacha au détour d'un casier. La mystérieuse personne qui le suivait depuis cinq minutes n'était autre que Santana Lopez. Elle était dos a lui et semblait le chercher. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et l'attrape par derrière posant une main sur la bouche pulpeuse de la latina pour qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention des sportifs et des cheerios encore présents au lycée. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_"Charlie: Bouh !"_

_En reconnaissant le jeune homme, Santana se détacha de sa prise et lui frappa le haut du crâne. _

_"Santana: Tu m'as fait peur imbécile._

_Charlie: C'est toi qui me suivais pas l'inverse ma poule. Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?_

_Santana: On peut aller autre part, comme chez toi par exemple ou chez moi comme tu veux._

_Charlie: Pas intéresser par ta proposition, je ne suis pas en manque._

_Santana: C'est juste pour parler mon vieux. Les autres sont peut-être aveugles mais pas moi._

_Charlie: De quoi tu parles ?_

_Santana: J'ai vu les marques sur tes poignets. Maintenant est-ce-qu'on peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus privée ?_

_Charlie: Chez moi, il y a personne à cette heure la."_

_Charlie suivit la latins à l'extérieur. Il était coincé, il avait été découvert maintenant il devait s'expliquer. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Santana s'installa sur le canapé du salon des Berry's tandis que Charlie allait leur chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. La latina regarda aux alentours, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait et la première fois elle avait vu Charlie nu. Les murs étaient couverts de photos de Rachel et des fois d'un petit garçon brun aux mèches extrêmement bouclées, cela devait être Charlie. Il avait beau avoir grandit, ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes à part le fait que maintenant sa coupe de cheveux ressemblait à celle de Tarzan. Le jeune homme revint, il posa les boissons sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir au côté__ de la jeune fille. _

_" Charlie: Je t'écoute Santana._

_Santana: D'abord les traces sur tes poignets._

_Charlie: Mutilation._

_Santana: Je m'en doutais, la question est plutôt pourquoi ?_

_Charlie: Je..."_

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée le coupant des le début de sa phrase, Rachel et Finn entrèrent leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Charlie vit, du coin de l'œil, les poings de Santana de se serrer fermement, au point que ses phalanges devinrent rapidement blanches. Les deux amoureux montèrent les escaliers, balançant leurs vêtements un peu partout dans les escaliers, sans remarquer les deux jeunes gens plus qu'énervés d'avoir assister a cette scène. Charlie de releva rapidement dans l'intention d'aller les arrêter avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble mais une main autour de son poignet l'en empêcha. Il se tourna et découvrit Santana la lèvre en sang. Il se libera de la prise de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle._

_"Charlie: Santana tu saignes._

_Santana: J'ai du me mordre la lèvre, allons autre part s'il te plait._

_Charlie: Mais et ma sœur ?_

_Santana: S'il te plait."_

_Finalement Charlie acquiesça, ils sortirent de la maison sans faire de bruit et montèrent dans la voiture de Santana. Ils allèrent chez cette dernière. Seule la mère de la jeune fille était présente et elle les accueillit. Charlie fut poli et gentil et plut immédiatement à Madame Lopez._

_"Charlie: Enchante Madame Lopez._

_Mme Lopez: Enchante Jeune homme. Comment t'appelles tu ?_

_Charlie: Charlie Berry Madame._

_Mme Lopez: Ah tu est le fils des Berry's, c'est fou, je ne suis pas homophobe mais je n'aurai jamais cru que les enfants les plus polies que je connaisse sois ceux de deux hommes._

_Charlie: Vous aussi vous avez faits un magnifique travail avec votre fille._

_Mme. Lopez: Oh sa se voit que tu ne l'as connaît pas encore très bien mon petit."_

_Santana tira la langue a sa mère avant d'emmener Charlie dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'effondra sur son lit. Charlie alla la rejoindre et s'allongea a côté d'elle. Il l'observa. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux éparpillés un peu partout autour de sa tête, il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais mais elle était vraiment magnifique._

_"Charlie: Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?"_

_Les yeux toujours clos, Santana se raidit._

_"Santana: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?!_

_Charlie: J'ai remarquée la façon dont tu as réagis quand ils sont entrer dans la maison en s'embrassant. Tu aimes ma sœur, assume-le. Et puis je la préfère avec toi qu'avec tête de Piaf. _

_Santana : Puisque c'est ta sœur, tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'est pas lesbienne._

_Charlie: Tiens, tu ne nie plus._

_Santana: Je ne peux plus me cacher, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. _

_Charlie: Je comprends. Je peux peut être t'aider qui sait ?!_

_Santana: Et comment tu va t'y prendre ? _

_Charlie: En sortant avec toi, Rachel est d'une jalousie maladive. _

_Santana: Elle aime Finn._

_Charlie: Je connais ma petite sœur, la personne qu'elle aime ce n'est pas Finn crois moi."_

_Charlie ferma ses yeux à son tour, les mains derrière la tête, tandis que Santana ouvrit les yeux et fixait le jeune homme. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, les mèches rebelles et longues qui traînent sur le lit._

_"Santana: Je suis okai pour ton idée mais d'abord on va chez le coiffeur._

_Charlie: Tu n'en as pas besoin._

_Santana: Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi idiot. Hors de question que je sorte avec le sosie de Tarzan._

_Charlie: J'adore mes cheveux._

_Santana: Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va réussir à sortir avec Quinn._

_Charlie: Comment... ?_

_Santana: Tu n'est pas le seul a observer les gens. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure."_

_Charlie soupira, il savait très bien de quelle question elle voulait parler._

_"Charlie: Je suis obligé ?_

_Santana: Obligatoire mon cher._

_Charlie: Okai, mais d'abord tu dois me promettre de ne jamais répéter ce que je vais te dire. Personne, à part mes pères et ma mère, n'est au courant._

_Santana: Je te le promets._

_Charlie: Je te fais un cours résume puis tu poses les question que tu veux poser... Je suis l'enfant d'Hiram, au lycée avant de découvrir qu'il était gay, il a eu une aventure avec ma mère Shelby Corcoran, elle est tombée enceinte mais elle ne lui as pas dit. Il venait de la quitter pour Leroy. Elle m'a abandonnée, j'ai vécu les six premières années de ma vie dans un foyer, voyageant de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Puis pendant ma sixième année, j'ai fouillé dans les affaires du directeur du Foyer, j'y est trouver mon acte de naissance et le nom de mon père. Alors je me suis pointé ici, et Hiram ma récupérer. Entre temps, Hiram et Leroy se sont mariés et Rachel est arriver, ils avaient faits appel a Shelby pour avoir Rachel. Tout allait bien, puis j'ai rencontré un mec pas cool quand j'ai eu treize ans, j'ai rencontré Sam Evans. a mes quinze ans, j'ai couchée avec une fille, on a oublier de mette un préservatif, puis elle s'est faite violer, avec préservatifs. Alors après avoir détecter du sperme chez la jeune fille à ton avis qui as été arrêt pour viol ? Moi._

_Santana: Et le violeur c'est Sam ?"_

_Santana se laissa tomber une deuxième fois, Charlie s'était fait piégée Sam Evans._


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Don't Stop The Music Chapitre Numero Quatre _**

_"Charlie: Pendant ces trois ans où je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles à personne, j'étais en prison. Je me suis mis d'accord avec Shelby et mes pères pour qu'on disent aux autres que j'avais décroché une audition à New-York. _

_Santana: Comment peut-tu savoir que c'était Sam le violeur ?_

_Charlie: Parce que j'étais présent pendant le viol._

_Santana: Tu quoi ? A-attends t'étais p-présent et tu n'as r-rien fait._

_Charlie: Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais drogué. Les jeunes sont tous cons, tu dois le savoir._

_Santana: Et qu'est-ce-que cela a avoir avec les traces sur tes poignets._

_Charlie: Quand tu passes trois ans en prison, il s'y passe des choses."_

_Santana sauta sur ses deux pieds et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre._

_"Charlie: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu ne me crois pas ?_

_Santana: Si, si.. Laissons tomber cette histoire pour l'instant. _

_Charlie: Tu as complètement raison. Concentrons-nous sur l'opération Pezberry._

_Santana: Okaii. Viens on va chez le coiffeur._

_Charlie: A-attends t'étais s-sérieuse ?_

_Santana: Bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dis Tarzan ce n'est pas mon genre."_

_Le jeune brun soupira et se leva. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y échapper. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils allèrent chez le coiffeur, puis Santana l'emmena acheter des vêtements. Il passa la nuit chez Santana. _

_Le lendemain, quand ils allèrent en cours, Santana et Charlie entrèrent dans le lycée en se tenant la main. Kurt se tourna vers eux et sourit. L'opération avait enfin commencez. Charlie était différent de d'habitude. Coiffé d'une manière beaucoup plus viril que d'habitude et des vêtements sexy qui moulait ses formes musclés à la perfection. _

_Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement happés par une certaine petite juive brune. _

_"Rachel: Vous nous faites quoi la ?"_

_Elle désigna leurs mains liées._

_"Charlie: Je tiens la main à ma petite amie._

_Rachel: Quoi ? At-ttends.. Et c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? Et ces vêtements ?_

_Kurt: Moi je trouve ça hyper sexy."_

_Kurt qui s'était approché, fit un clin d'oeil à Charlie._

_"Rachel: Toi ta gueule._

_Santana: Nan c'est toi qui va te la fermer Rupaul."_

_Rachel, Charlie et Kurt se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la latina qui n'avait pas prononcée un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Elle lâcha la main de Charlie, pointa un doigt menaçant vers la petite juive et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle._

_"Santana: Ecoute-moi bien Miss je pète plus que mon tout petit cul.. Je fais ce que je veux, et ton frère également, alors maintenant tu va nous lâcher, et retourner léchez les amygdales de l'autre baleineau. Compris ?"_

_La concernée acquiesça silencieusement avant détaler à toute allure. Kurt et Charlie se tournèrent vers l'hispanique, tous les deux contrariés._

_"Santana: Bah quoi ?"_

_Kurt attrapa le poignet des deux tourtereaux et les tira à sa suite dans une classe vide._

_"Kurt: C'est comme ça que tu compte la séduire ? En l'insultant ?"_

_Santana se tourna vers Charlie s'apprêtant à le frapper._

_"Charlie: Je n'ai rien dis promis. _

_Santana: Alors comment est-ce qu'il est au courant ? La bonne fée l'a contactée pour le mettre au courant ? Peut-être le Père Noel ?_

_Kurt: Il n'y avait pas besoin de m'envoyer quiconque pour me prévenir, tu est aussi discrète que Finn."_

_La main de Santana atterrit sur l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme gay au lieu de celle de Charlie qui soupira de soulagement._

_"Kurt: Bah quoi, c'est la vérité. Mercedes, Noah, Tina, Quinn et tous les autres à part Finn le savent. Que ce soit toi ou elle, aucune de vous n'est discrète._

_Santana: Pfff_

_Charlie: Kurt a raison. Tu veux séduire ma soeur en lui donnant le nom d'un travesti de je ne sais plus quelle année ? _

_Santana: Sa m'a énervée qu'elle fasse comme çi ma vie l'intéressait ?!_

_Kurt: Mais ta vie l'intéresse.._

_Santana: Toi commence pas à me casser la tête ou je t'arrache les couilles."_

_Les deux jeunes homosexuels se lancèrent des éclairs quand Charlie eût une idée._

_"Charlie: Tu n'as qu'à aller t'excuser ?_

_Santana: Hors de question._

_Charlie: Pourquoi ?_

_Santana: Parce que..._

_Kurt: Demandes-lui des cours de chants, elle ne pourra pas refuser."_

_Charlie et Santana se tournèrent vers lui. _

_"Santana: Bonne idée. Charlie ?_

_Charlie: Ouais ?_

_Santana: Envoie-lui un texto et demande-lui où elle est._

_Charlie: Okaii."_

_Charlie sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Rachel. La réponse ne tarda pas._

_"Charlie: Elle est à l'auditorium. Je t'accompagne._

_Santana: Non j'y vais seule."_

_Elle s'en alla laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble. Kurt se tourna vers Charlie. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres douces du frère de Rachel et se recula. _

_"Kurt: Maintenant je m'occupe de toi._

_Charlie: Oh tu sais les tables du lycée ne sont pas très confortables pour ça._

_Kurt: Idiot, je vais t'emmener voir Quinn._

_Charlie: Quinn ? Pourquoi elle ?_

_Kurt: Je ne suis pas stupide voyons._

_Charlie: Si tu le dis."_

_Kurt frappa l'arrière du crâne de Charlie, puis les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent trouver Quinn en rigolant._

* * *

_Santana s'arrêta devant les portes de l'auditorium. La voix de Rachel résonnait et faisait vibrer son coeur. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois._

_Pourquoi son coeur battait-il si vite ? _

* * *

_Charlie et Kurt s'arrêtèrent devant le vestiaires des Cheerios. Brittany leur avait dit en chemin que Quinn y était encore, seule. Kurt mit sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand, il voyait bien que son ami peinait à respirer._

_"Kurt: Tout va bien se passer._

_Charlie: Si tu le dis._

_Kurt: J'en suis sûr. Courage."_

_Kurt déposa un baiser humide sur la joue droite du jeune homme et s'en alla. Charlie resta plusieurs minutes face à la porte. Pourquoi stressait-il ? Kurt venait de lui faire apprendre par coeur ce qu'il devait dire. Son coeur battait tellement vite._

* * *

_La latina posa sa main sur la poignet et la tourna._

* * *

_Charlie inspira une dernière fois et entra à l'intérieur. _

_Vide. Les vestiaires étaient vides._

_Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Quinn apparut devant lui, simplement vêtue d'une serviette. _

* * *

_Santana poussa la porte et entra. Rachel était là, sur scène. Elle était née pour ça. Née pour être sur scène. A cet instant, Rachel Berry était d'une beauté. _

* * *

_Charlie se retourna rapidement tandis que Quinn lâcha un cri de surprise._

_"Charlie: J-je suis d-désolé..T-tellement désolé.. Putain._

_Quinn: Ça va, c'est bon Charlie."_

_Quinn soupira et observa Charlie, qui était dos à elle. Des nouveaux vêtements et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. _

_"Quinn: Tu est différent de d'habitude.. en bien._

_Charlie: Héhé.. J'avais envie de changer. _

_Quinn: Ça te va bien._

_Charlie: Merci."_

_La blonde enfila ses sous-vêtements._

_"Quinn: Tu voulais me voir ?_

_Charlie: O-oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider un peu avec les cours, j'ai quand même raté trois ans._

_Quinn: Oh.. Bien sûr."_

* * *

_L'hispanique se rapprocha doucement de la scène sans que Rachel ne la voie. La voix de cette dernière s'éteignit lentement ne laissant place qu'à un horrible silence. Au moment même où Santana s'apprêtait à parler, la voix de Finn s'éleva dans les airs. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière un siège._

_"Finn: Rach' ? Mon amour ? J'ai reçu ton appel, je suis là maintenant."_

_Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de la latina. Elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement._

* * *

_"Quinn: Passe chez moi demain, c'est mercredi on n'a pas cours. _

_Charlie: Oh merci Quinn."_

_Il se retourna et enlaça Quinn rapidement gardant les yeux fermées. Celle-ci, toujours en sous-vêtements, se mit à rire, alors que Charlie quittait les vestiaires en souriant._

* * *

_Finn et Rachel s'en allèrent de l'auditorium. Santana fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, en pleurs._

* * *

_Charlie attendit Santana devant la voiture de cette dernière, il était venu ici juste après avoir quitté Quinn._

_Quinn... Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Kurt avait raison._

_Le jeune homme ravala son sourire quand il vu Santana s'approcher de lui, en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras._


End file.
